Être Serpentard ne veut pas tout dire
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Blaise Zabini  Blaise/Drago/Théodore, Blaise/Ron, Blaise/Harry
1. Pourquoi tu me fais mal?

Blaise, Luna. Un couple que j'adore. Un couple qui est présent dans bien des fictions, mais qu'on ne retrouve jamais en couple principal. J'ai eu envie de combler ma frustration de ne pas trouver de fic sur eux, et voilà ce qui en est sortie. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, comme elle a sut me plaire en l'écrivant, bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer: **L'histoire est à J.K. Rowling

**Pairing:** Blaise/Luna

_Merci à Linxeria pour avoir corrigé cet OS _

_

* * *

_

**Pourquoi me fais-tu mal?**

_-Luna…_

Un regard amoureux, tourmenté un instant plutôt, s'éclaira soudainement, ramené à la vie.

_-Tu es revenue…_

Un an. Un an qu'il ne l'avait plus revu, que tous l'avaient gardée à l'écart de lui comme s'il s'apprêtait à la tuer. Il n'était pourtant qu'un homme fou amoureux. Il avait tellement dépérit en son absence, son apparence laissait à désirer, lui, un fier Serpentard pour qui rien ne comptait plus. Une barbe qui ne semblait pas avoir été rasé depuis des décennies lui rongeait le visage, des cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux, et ses cheveux, si doux au toucher autrefois, étaient plus repoussant encore que les poils d'un centaure. Il ne sortait plus, même sous les encouragements de Drago et de Théodore, il n'approchait plus les filles non plus_, _malgré toutes celles, plus attirantes les unes que les autres, qu'on lui avait présenté. Il était devenu vieux, il se laissait mourir à petit feu. La voir là, aujourd'hui, devant ses yeux, toujours aussi rayonnante si ce n'était plus qu'à son souvenir, ramena son cœur à la vie, la douleur aussi vive que lorsqu'elle avait disparu. Il n'avait jamais compris, ce qui l'avait fait fuir, ce n'avait été qu'une poigne un peu trop forte, qu'il avait très vite retiré, effaré par son propre geste. Il ne s'était pourtant jamais montré violent envers elle, sinon ces quelques secondes, lui témoignant toujours qu'amour et tendresse…

_-Pourquoi, Luna?_

Une âme brisée qui n'avait même plus la force de la détester pour l'avoir fait souffrir. Il voulait seulement savoir, mais il savait d'or et déjà, qu'il lui ouvrirait les bras dès que le demanderait. Luna… C'était sa petite chose naïve qu'il aimait tant.

_-Ils m'ont dit que je ne devais pas revenir, que c'était mal de continuer à t'aimer malgré tout ce qui c'est passé. Mais je n'ai__ pas pu, je n'ai pas pu les écouter. Je voulais revenir vers toi, tu comprends Blaise? J'avais besoin de te revoir, parce que mon amour est toujours là en moi. Ils m'ont laissé partir, mais ils m'ont fait promettre que tu ne devrais plus me toucher. J'ai a__ccepté. Parce que je comprends pourquoi ils le demandent. Moi aussi, j'ai peur. Ne me touche plus, Blaise, promets-le moi._

_-Non, jamais plus, Luna, jamais plus. Je te le promets._

Il s'était habitué aux délires de son épouse, se prêtant au jeu pour ne jamais la vexer. Il avait crut qu'elle parlait des nargoles ou d'un autre genre de bestiole. Il fit quelques pas vers elle, prêt à la serrer contre lui après avoir cruellement souffert son absence et à redonner vie à leur couple. Elle recula d'autant de pas, plaçant une table entre eux.

_-Non, Blaise. Ne m'approche pas. Tu as promis._

Interdit, il ne semblait pas comprendre. Il avança donc, prudemment, son hypothèse espérant plus que tout s'être trompé:

_-Qu__and tu disais ne plus te toucher, c'est vraiment ne plus te toucher?_

Elle hocha la tête, la pencha sur le côté, et lui offrit l'ébauche de sourire, lui renvoyant tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait encore pour lui, même après tant de temps d'éloignement. Impuissant, Blaise gémit. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Il ne pouvait plus toucher sa femme, ne pouvait plus lui faire l'amour, ne pouvait plus l'aimer. À cet instant, il était certain qu'il n'y survivrait pas. À cet instant, il crut que Merlin était contre lui, cherchant à réveiller ses vieux instincts de Serpentard pour lui faire faire du mal à Luna. Il était certain de jamais pouvoir se contrôler…

_-Pourquoi, mon amour? C'est eux, n'est-ce pas? Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé, c'est pour ça? Parce que je __suis un Serpentard?_

Elle le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Il eut l'impression qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas, qu'il n'était plus lui-même.

_-Tu ne te souviens donc pas? _Murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il crut avoir mal entendu.

_-Me souvenir __de quoi, Luna? Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est de cette nuit et de ce regard que tu m'as laissé quand tu m'as quitté! Ce que je me souviens, c'est de la douleur que même l'alcool n'a pas réussis à me faire oublier! Je t'ai cru, Luna. Je t'ai cru quand tu__ m'as dis «je t'aime, Blaise». Je t'ai cru quand tu m'as convaincu de te suivre et de tout abandonner derrière moi. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire en fait? Ce n'était que des mots jetés en l'air parce que tu voulais t'amuser et que c'était le seul moyen pou__r toi de briser ma fierté? Bravo, Luna, tu n'as pas échoué. Si tu n'es pas capable d'être franche avec toi-même, tu as au moins réussi à me faire tourner le dos à mon passé. Je n'ai plus rien maintenant, tu m'as tout enlevé…_

J'avais hurlé sans le vouloir. Un hurlement déchirant qui avait semblé l'effrayer. Elle recula encore, butant contre le comptoir, s'y agrippant, la tête baissée, me fuyant du regard.

_-C'est de toi que j'ai peur, Blaise. C'est toi qui m'as fait fuir…_

Les souvenirs revenaient un après l'autre dans mon esprit. L'horreur se peignit se mon visage, alors que je constatais qu'elle avait raison. J'étais un monstre…

**Flashback, un an plutôt**

Il ne s'y était pas attendu, ne l'avait pas esquivé. Le poing d'Harry Potter atterrit sur son nez, lui faisant lâcher prise. Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains persuadé d'avoir un os brisé.

_-Putain! Va chez le diable, Potter! Pourquoi tu me frappes comme ça?_

_-Pourquoi? Tu oses le demander?_

Harry renifla dédaigneusement sans prendre la peine de s'expliquer. Le regard de Blaise tomba à ses pieds, et c'est là qu'il la vit. Gisant à demi-inconsciente devant lui. Les joues légèrement bleuies d'avoir manquée d'air. Il sentit son cœur remonter au bord de ses lèvres. Il était un monstre…

Tout lui revenait en mémoire par saccade. Il s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions, persuadé qu'elle entretenait une liaison avec Potter. Il la revoyait effrayée, coincée entre le mur et lui. Il se souvenait avec précision, de sa main se refermant sur son cou, appuyant un peu plus sur sa trachée alors qu'elle suffoquait. Lui ordonnant d'avouer pour un crime qu'elle n'était pas coupable. Emporté par ses instincts vils de Serpentard.

**Point de vue de Blaise**

Quatre mois. Quatre mois qu'elle jouait au chat et à la souris avec moi. Je n'en pouvais plus, je devenais fou. Elle allait et venait sans jamais m'avertir. Maudit soient Potter et Londubat qui avaient promis qu'elle ne souffrirait plus à cause de moi. Ils n'avaient pas confiance en moi, leur en avais-je seulement donné une raison? Moi-même je me dégouttais. Mes excuses ne valaient pas ma sincérité. Ils n'avaient pas confiance en moi, leur en avais-je seulement donné des raisons? J'avais été à Serpentard, c'est tout ce qui importait pour eux. Que j'aie changé et que je n'avais pas porté la marque ne semblaient rien vouloir dire… Ils la poussaient à s'éloigner le plus possible de moi. Ma Luna… Ma Luna qui m'avait fait entrevoir l'espoir qu'il y avait autre chose que les principes de sang pur et que je pouvais être heureux. Elle m'aimait, c'est ce que j'avais besoin de savoir pour m'empêcher de commettre un acte irréparable. Son sourire me bouleversait, chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de moi quêtant un bref câlin. Je sentais qu'elle attendait quelque chose, mais ignorais quoi.

_Qu'attends-tu de moi Luna Lovegood?_

Seuls mes mots me répondirent, renvoyant l'écho de mon désespoir. Seul au milieu du salon qui fut un temps notre endroit préféré à tous les deux, je tournais sur moi-même, contemplais les photos, souvenirs de notre défunt bonheur. J'avais envie de vomir, dégoûté d'avoir cru que l'amour m'apporterait le bonheur auquel elle m'avait laissé croire. Au final, n'avais-je pas souffert davantage que par les coups de doloris qui m'avaient éduqué?

Mes pas m'avaient conduit devant un mur. Je me saisi du cadre qui m'avait fasciné. Elle avait été prise lors de notre mariage. Mais je ne voulais pas me rappeler. Le cadre rebondit sur le mur et atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit d'éclats de verre. Je me laissai tomber sur les genoux et saisis l'image avec délicatesse, ne me souciant pas des blessures qu'infligeaient les morceaux de verre à mes doigts et à mes genoux.

_-Luna…_

L'idée me traversa furtivement l'esprit. Elle n'y fut pas longtemps, mais ce fut suffisant pour mettre un baume sur mes douleurs…

La clé tourna dans la serrure alors qu'elle n'était même pas verrouillée. Le grincement rappelait sans cesse qu'elle devait être huilée, mais personne ne s'en donnait la peine. Les notes lui vinrent aux oreilles comme ce qu'elle reconnut être un tango passionné. Elle sourit: Blaise s'était une fois de plus plongé dans leurs souvenirs de mariage.

_Quel nostalgique celui-là…_

La table avait été dressée pour deux dans une ambiance romantique. Elle était convaincue, il l'aimait réellement. Il lui manquait. Ce petit jeu que lui imposaient Neville et Harry avait suffisamment duré. Elle traversa le hall d'entrée prête à tout reprendre là où ils avaient laissé leur histoire. Elle se sentait mieux, n'avait plus peur qu'il lui fasse du mal. Ses pas se figèrent à l'entrée du salon. Il avait renoncé à elle! Il l'avait fait alors qu'elle venait s'excuser. Un sanglot prit dans la gorge, Luna tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant, incapable de supporter cette vue qui lui donnait le tournis.

Au milieu du salon, entouré d'éclats de verre et de photos déchirées, se tenait Blaise Zabini, ancien Serpentard qui avait abandonné sa vie par amour. Étendu sur le sol, un verre d'eau dans une main, un sachet de pilules dans l'autre, ses grands yeux vident fixaient l'endroit où s'était tenue son épouse. Des yeux vides, certes, mais un vide dans lequel elle avait lue une lueur d'accusation…

* * *

Si vous mêlerez vos larmes à celles de Luna, laissez une review pour nous en faire part!


	2. Sexualité ébranlée

_Écrit pour le défi '6 variations' sur livejournal, sur le thème 'Peut-être bien que…'. Le but est d'écrire six fics avec six pairing différents et six fandoms différents. Écrit également (oui, oui… joignant l'utile à l'agréable! Mélangeons deux choses!) pour Soleil-Ambrian de livejournal dans le cadre du Kinks Meme._

* * *

**Pairing : Blaise/Théodore/Drago**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

_**Avertissement**_

_**L'histoire qui suit fait référence à un threesome (relation sexuelle incluant trois personnes) entre trois hommes. Donc, de l'homosexualité. Rien d'explicite toutefois.**_

* * *

**Résumé**

Blaise devient fou. Il n'arrive même pas à garder les yeux ouverts sans _les _voir.

* * *

**Sexualité ébranlée **

Blaise déglutit. C'était impossible. Devant lui, se dressait une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir. Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott s'embrassant. Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott en train de s'embrasser sur la bouche.

La vue le prit au bas-ventre. Une brûlure sortie de nulle part. La sueur perlait sur son front, glissait le long de ses joues. Il fit un pas, pris d'un ardent désir de se joindre à eux.

Il n'en fit pas un deuxième. Une voix l'interpellait. Des voix à vrai dire. Déglutissant à nouveau, il s'obligea à secouer la tête et à détacher son regard de la scène pour secouer la tête.

-Eh! Oh! Blaise! Tu nous écoutes?

Devant lui, Drago et Théodore. Le regardant. À une distance respectable l'un de l'autre; loin d'être en train de s'embrasser. Ils semblaient être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Blaise cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, hésitant.

-Vous n'étiez pas en train de vous… à l'instant?

L'hésitation perçait sa voix alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire les mots. Il promenait son regard sur leurs deux visages, à la recherche d'indices. En vain.

-En train de nous quoi, Blaise? S'impatientait Drago.

-Non, rien, murmura se dernier confus.

S'il se trompait et qu'il leur disait, il avait toutes les chances de se prendre un sort en pleine figure.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien, Blaise? Lui demanda Théodore soucieux.

C'était bien là la question. Il avait halluciné. Halluciné une scène qui aurait dut le dégoûter, mais qui lui avait en fait de l'effet. Blaise frissonna. Malade, il devait être malade.

* * *

Il ne savait pas comment, mais son chandail avait disparut. Il n'était même plus en vue sur le sol. Et des mains se baladaient sur son corps. Devant, derrière. Partout. Quatre mains. Il ouvrit les yeux. Théodore. Il tourna la tête, appuyant son menton contre son épaule. Drago.

Blaise grogna. Il sentait leurs bassins se frotter contre son sexe et ses fesses. Deux corps nus qui ondulaient contre le sien. Pourquoi devait-il être le seul à être vêtu?

-Dis-nous ce que tu veux, Blaise, susurra Drago à son oreille. On est entièrement à toi.

Il ponctua ses mots d'un baiser dans le cou.

Blaise renversa sa tête vers l'arrière. Ses mots eurent bien du mal à sortir. Rauques. Saccadés.

-Je…vous… s'il vous plaît…

Théodore posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Il sentit sa bouche contre son pantalon, juste-là où se trouvait son sexe. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Ses hanches bougèrent d'elle-même, cognant contre le visage de l'autre Serpentard.

La main de Drago serpenta autour de sa taille, se posa sur le bouton de son pantalon. Il allait le défaire, lui donner ce qu'il voulait…

[…]

Blaise ouvrit les yeux. Étendu dans son lit, seul, il avait refermé une main ferme autour de son sexe. Une main qui s'agitait vigoureusement. Lorsque le gémissement quitta sa bouche, annonciateur de l'orgasme à venir, il se figea.

Il l'Avait encore fait. Il avait encore imaginé ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, le désespoir l'envahissait. Sa vie était ruinée. Un Serpentard n'en n'avait pas le droit.

Il se tourna sur le ventre, oubliant son érection douloureuse. Son visage enfoui dans son oreiller, il se maudit. Tout portait à croire qu'il puisse être homosexuel…


	3. Une plainte marquée par la guerre

**Résumer**

**Et si la fin de la guerre ne méritait pas qu'on la célèbre? Si dans la cour sombre de Poudlard, des âmes souffraient, ayant perdu tout espoir de ressentir l'amour? **

* * *

**Note de l'auteur **

**Bonjour! J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis quelques jours, écrire. J'ai noirci tellement de feuilles de papier que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Entre OS et poésie, entre histoire original et fiction longue, je perds mes repères! Enfin, j'ai réussi à terminer cet OS et je crois qu'il pourrait plaire à certain. Harry Potter n'est pas un personnage que j'aime exploiter, ou du moins, pas en tant que personnage principal de mon œuvre. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que le toucher, c'est un peu briser la magie qu'a créé J.K. Rowling, et pourtant c'est la deuxième fiction que j'écris parlant de lui en, à peine, quelques jours. Un peu troublant… J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, car à moi elle m'a plu. L'idée m'a, d'ailleurs, harcelé toute la nuit avant que je puisse la mettre sur papier.**

**Si vous souhaitez lire une histoire joyeuse ou si vous vous attendez à un slash, alors passez votre chemin, ce ne sera pas exactement ce dont nous traiterons ici. Blaise Zabini et Harry Potter ne formeront pas un couple.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling**

**Pairing : Blaise Zabini/Harry Potter **

_**Cette histoire a été relue par Bidychoc**_

* * *

**Une plainte marquée par la guerre**

La bataille avait pris fin depuis quelques instants. Personne n'avait laissé s'échapper plus qu'un soupir de soulagement pour exprimer sa joie. La plupart avait encore trop de larmes à verser pour avoir le droit de réchauffer leur cœur.

Harry Potter déambulait dans la cour de Poudlard. Ses larmes, il y avait longtemps qu'il les avait épuisées. Sa joie, elle, l'avait abandonné au moment même où il avait causé la perte de Lord Voldemort. Il ne restait plus rien, ni peine ni douleur. La guerre l'avait brisé.

Il déambulait dans la cour de Poudlard à la recherche des corps tombés, de ceux qu'il avait aimés. Sans égards pour les membres arrachés ou les expressions d'horreur qui s'étaient peintes en même temps que le sortilège impardonnable. Il n'eut point plus de réaction lorsqu'il croisa les corps encore chauds, pour la plupart, de bambins, pas encore en âge de dire « maman ».

Il déambulait dans la cour de Poudlard ne s'arrêtant que pour abaisser les paupières de ceux qui avaient eu le courage d'affronter la mort jusqu'au bout. L'absence d'éclat dans leur regard, le vide qu'il décelait derrière leurs pupilles reflétaient trop bien celui qui l'habitait. Au moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait compris que sa fin était survenue, Harry Potter lui avait parlé d'une arme si puissante qu'il ne saurait lui échapper : l'amour.

Alors que ses pas le conduisaient entre l'océan de cadavres, Harry doutait. Peut-être que, finalement, il avait tort. Peut-être que l'amour était réellement une faiblesse? Peut-être n'était-il pas un héros à la fin. Peut-être avait-il conduit à sa perte la communauté des sorciers. Il n'avait plus aucune certitude sinon celle du doute. Au moment où Voldemort avait trépassé, tout l'amour s'était envolé. Ce n'était pas la répugnance de son acte, c'était la rumeur qui s'élevait dans son dos. Comme le souffle du vent harcelant de l'hiver.

Ils étaient morts… Ils l'avaient abandonné avant la fin. Le héros de cette journée, bien que tout le monde lui offre un sourire de réconfort et d'espoir, en croisant son sinistre chemin, savait que s'il laissait déferler en lui le moindre sentiment, c'était le regret qui s'emparerait de lui avec violence. Le regret de s'être laissé entraîner par la clameur populaire et d'avoir participé à cette guerre dévastatrice.

Malgré tout le bien, toutes les répercussions positives que ses actes avaient eus sur le monde sorcier, à quoi cela rimait s'il était malheureux? Les fissures qui s'étaient insinuées en lui n'étaient rien comparées à celles qui apparaîtraient lorsque la vérité s'imposerait sous ses yeux. Eux aussi avaient mérité ce bonheur après sept ans à combattre à ses côtés. Il n'aurait pas la force de le vivre sans eux.

Quelques pas de plus seulement et il dut s'immobiliser. Un hurlement, le plus empreint de douleur qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre, vint lui déchirer les oreilles. Il crut un instant que c'était lui qui l'avait, inconsciemment, poussé tant il était miroir de ce qu'il refoulait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il le vit qu'il sut qu'un autre, peut-être, souffrait autant que lui. À la différence que cet autre osait l'extérioriser au risque de s'y noyer.

Sur sa droite, un homme qu'il ne soupçonnait pas d'être capable de tendresse, gémissait sa peine sur un corps sans vie n'osant même pas délier les doigts qui le retenait à un autre. Harry n'eut pas besoin de s'approcher davantage pour voir sur qui il pleurait. Ce n'était pas Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson comme d'autres l'auraient pensé. Non, lui savait et c'est ce qui lui donna envie de briser le Serpentard qui souffrait comme lui. Il l'aurait probablement fait, pour calmer son propre mal plus que par désir de réelle vengeance, si son corps ne s'était pas mis à trembler en traitre. S'il n'était pas devenu vacillant. Harry Potter tint bon, comme toujours et chercha à percer le secret de Blaise Zabini…

Blaise Zabini devait être la seule personne à afficher un sourire dans la cours de Poudlard. Il était heureux. Heureux que la guerre soit enfin terminée, heureux de ne plus avoir à subir les pressions de son père, disparu au combat, heureux de ne plus être à la botte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il avait eu une once de courage durant cette guerre, il aurait changé de camp. Trouillard. Il avait peur qu'on le rejette, de se mettre à dos les deux côtés de la magie. Il était Serpentard, il n'échappait pas à la règle : ce que disaient les autres, ce que pensaient les autres, importaient pour lui. L'apparence primait au-delà de sa propre vie. Éducation de sang-pur oblige.

Chaque fois qu'il la croisait, au détour d'un couloir ou entre deux rayons dans la bibliothèque, Blaise flanchait. Chaque sourire qu'elle lui avait offert, même si pour elle ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, le poussait vers le grand escalier menant au bureau de Minerval McGonagall. Et chaque fois, lorsque venait le temps de prononcer le mot de passe, il reculait se répétant que Severus Rogue était le directeur de Poudlard, que les mangemorts contrôlaient le monde, et qu'il était vu comme l'un d'eux. Aucune chance qu'on l'accueille à bras ouvert. Aucune chance qu'elle l'accueille à bras ouvert. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, il espérait, naïf, qu'elle lui demande de la rejoindre. Elle ne le voyait qu'à peine, presqu'un fantôme.

Ainsi, Blaise était le seul à respirer la joie dans la cour de Poudlard. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, ça aurait dû être une célébration. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était toujours imaginé la suite, qu'importe quel côté remportait, une célébration où l'on buvait, où l'on fêtait la mort de l'autre clan. Il n'avait jamais imaginé des larmes, un océan de larmes tant il en était versé, jamais imaginé de voir le grand Harry Potter rester impassible en se promenant à travers les corps sans vie. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il serait heureux de son triomphe et de son retour à la vie normale.

Il allait le héler, essayait de se trouver un allier dans cette période d'après-guerre qui s'annonçait difficile, lorsqu'il la vit. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, même Ronald Weasley, rouquin à qui il s'était amusé à pourrir l'existence et qui lui enlaçait pourtant les doigts dans la mort, lui restait invisible. La jalousie ne s'immisça même pas en lui alors que chaque fois où il les avait vu ensemble il avait voulu lui arracher chacun de ses cheveux couleur de feu. Un à un, pour qu'il souffre davantage. Non, il ne le voyait pas. Il n'y avait plus qu'Hermione Granger, son adorable rat de bibliothèque, étendue sur l'herbe poissée de sang. Son sang.

Avec des gestes lents, qui auraient fait damner bien d'autres, il s'approcha du corps et se laissa tomber à genou. Il contempla son visage pourtant paisible et sentit toute humanité le quitter. Il eut l'impression de sentir son cœur se durcir, eut l'impression que son âme s'était envolée rejoindre la sienne. Il maudissait cette guerre pour avoir exister. Il se maudissait, lui-même, de ne pas avoir eu suffisamment de courage pour rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Il aurait pu la protéger. Il aurait dû la protéger. Il en voulait à Potter, à Weasley et à toutes les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour ne pas avoir su garder un œil sur elle. Il en voulait à Voldemort pour avoir déclencher cette guerre absurde. Il en voulait même à ses parents, les siens et ceux de l'adolescente, pour leur avoir donné naissance, pour l'avoir destiné à tomber éperdument amoureux d'une furie aux cheveux emmêlés.

Sa haine et sa douleur entrèrent en collision; sa tête semblait vouloir le rendre fou tant la douleur était forte. Et dès lors, il ne sut plus. Ne sut plus comment gérer ses émotions. Ne sut plus pourquoi il s'était, un instant, sentit joyeux. Ne sut plus que des gens pouvaient l'entendre ou même le voir. Il lâcha son corps auquel il s'était agrippé férocement et se saisit de sa tête de ses deux mains. Il se pencha vers l'arrière pour hurler vers le ciel, cherchant à se faire encore plus mal en tirant sur ses cheveux. La bouche ouverte en un rictus déformé, il alla puiser au fond de ses entrailles, là où il n'était encore jamais allé. Sa plainte se répercuta contre la pierre du château. Un écho lui répondait au loin.

Alors qu'il cherchait à remonter à la surface, vidant sa peine par ses gémissements, il ne sut jamais qu'un autre homme, à quelques pas de lui, le regardait ressentant la même chose. Il ne sut jamais non plus que ce même homme avait voulu le tuer quelques minutes plutôt, et qu'il devait la vie à une simple faiblesse de sa part.

Dans la cour de Poudlard, deux adolescents, devenus des hommes au cours de la nuit, vivaient leur douleur oubliant les autres qui les entouraient et cette guerre. Cette guerre misérable qui leur avait donné une fausse victoire. L'un poussait des hurlements qui ne s'effaceraient jamais des mémoires de ceux qui en étaient témoins, l'autre immobile se lacéraient un peu plus la peau à chaque cri qu'il entendait. Deux âmes brisées qui n'avaient pourtant rien en commun. Deux vies qui ne s'étaient jamais croisées que pour se battre. Deux voix qui s'unissaient pour trouver l'espoir….

* * *

_Joignez vos voix à celles d'Harry et Blaise et aider les à trouver l'espoir par le biais d'une review! _


End file.
